yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Yuna is a Hero: Memory of the Forest
is an action game developed by FuRyu for the PlayStation Vita as the the first game adaption on console for the series. It was released in Japan on February 26, 2015. Story The game features an original story supervised by Takahiro and Studio Gokumi. Yuki Yuna wa Yusha de Aru PS Vita game announced "Sanshu Middle School 2nd year, Yuki Yuna. Cheerful, energetic and always optimistic, she's a normal girl that is a member of the "Hero Club", a club that does anything it can to help people out. With the 3rd year Inubouzaki Fu at its center, the Hero Club's activities include all sorts of things that benefit the public, from "finding foster parents for kittens" to "helping out at the kindergarten". However, the girls of the Hero Club have a true, secret duty: To fight mankind's natural enemy, the "Vertex", in a different dimension that regular people don't know about, the "Jukai". Only chosen Heroes have what it takes to fight the enemies that invade the Jukai to bring an end to the human world...or that's how it's supposed to be, but the Jukai seems to be a bit off lately...? Who is the mysterious figure they encounter within this space where only Heroes and Vertex should be able to move...?" Story page Gameplay The gameplay of Memory of the Forest is divided into two segments. The Event Mode tells the main story of the game in a visual novel-esque format with 99 different episodes. Event mode page The Action Mode features the members of the Hero Club in battle with various enemies inside the Forest. Action mode page Characters Memory of the Forest main visual.png|The official main visual, featuring the five members of the Hero Club Memory of the Forest - Yuna.png|Yuki Yuna's in-game character model Memory of the Forest - Mimori.png|Togo Mimori's in-game character model Memory of the Forest - Fu.png|Inubozaki Fu's in-game character model Memory of the Forest - Itsuki.png|Inubozaki Itsuki's in-game character model Memory of the Forest - Karin.png|Miyoshi Karin's in-game character model Memory of the Forest - Washio Sumi events.png|Event scenes featuring Washio Sumi, Nogi Sonoko, and Minowa Gin The full list of known characters in the game is as follows: *Yuki Yuna (Playable character) *Togo Mimori (Playable character)(and as Washio Sumi) *Inubozaki Fu (Playable character) *Inubozaki Itsuki (Playable character) *Miyoshi Karin (Playable character) *Nogi Sonoko *Minowa Gin Preview PV 1= |-| Gameplay - Yuna= |-| Gameplay - Mimori= |-| Gameplay - Karin= |-| TVCM 1= |-| TVCM 2= |-| Event CG By completing Story mode stages and Missions, players will be able to unlock Events. Events are side stories that featured stories of either the various Hero's club activities or follows the stories of Sumi, Sonoko, and Gin. Some of these Events will include graphics, 25 unique CGs with 6 variations. MOF-CG01.jpg|Festival MOF-CG02.jpg|Fireworks MOF-CG03.jpg|Test of Courage MOF-CG04.jpg|Swimsuit Contest MOF-CG05.jpg|Fun at the Beach MOF-CG06.jpg|Sports Competition MOF-CG07.jpg|Halloween MOF-CG08a.jpg|Christmas MOF-CG08b.jpg|Christmas MOF-CG09a.jpg|Cheers! MOF-CG09b.jpg|oops MOF-CG10.jpg|Karin gives Yuna a Valentine's Day present MOF-CG11.jpg|Kamen Blossom (Yuna and Karin) MOF-CG12a.jpg|At the Computer MOF-CG12b.jpg|At the Computer MOF-CG13.jpg|Fu's Cheerleading MOF-CG14.jpg|Itsuki's Karaoke Performance MOF-CG15.jpg|My Fair Karin (My Fair Lady) MOF-CG16.jpg|Enjoying their new Hero's club video MOF-CG17.jpg|Karin's & Itsuki's Cooking Contest MOF-CG18.jpg|Togo's and Fu's Cooking Contest MOF-CG19a.jpg|Flower watching MOF-CG19b.jpg|Flower watching MOF-CG20a.jpg|Studying, Itsuki sleeps MOF-CG20b.jpg|Studying, Sir Itsuki slumber MOF-CG20c.jpg|Studying, Itsuki... zzz MOF-CG21.jpg|Physical Examination MOF-CG22.jpg|The girls' Merry Christmas MOF-CG23.jpg|The early bird gets the rabbit MOF-CG24.jpg|The girls at the cafe MOF-CG25.jpg|The girls' picnic under the moon Limited Edition Bundle The game's limited edition bundle includes a Drama CD featuring 4 daily life chapters, as well as a special booklet detailing information about the characters, voice actors, and concept art. Bonus 4koma P31.jpg P32.jpg External links *Japanese official site References Navigation Category:Media Category:Games